


you'll know a world better than the one we knew

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: One-shots based off the lives of Thalia, Reyna, and their newfound family. Sequel events to Home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest reading "Home" before these. If you have any one-shot requests for these three, please feel free to tell me below in the comments. Enjoy!

“Mommy! Mama!”

Thalia rubbed at her face, hating that toddlers always woke up so damn early—and abnormally early on Saturdays.

Achilles was bouncing excitedly on her stomach, making her nauseous. Thankfully Reyna gradually woke up, yawned loudly, and pulled him off her.

“Where’s your brother?” Reyna asked him tiredly, tousling his curly black hair.

His eyes—as midnight blue as Thalia's—lit up. “Jase!”

Thalia chuckled, ignoring the painful throbbing of her heart. “Yeah, Jase,” she answered. “Where is he?”

Achilles thought long and hard, his mouth wide open and showing off his new teeth. Finally, he grinned and pointed to the doorway. “Puppy!”

Puppy? She looked to Reyna. “Did you get them a puppy?"

Her girlfriend swallowed hard, shaking her head. She carefully sat Achilles on the mattress. She and Thalia crawled out of their bed hurriedly, instructing him to stay behind, not that he listened. They rushed into the living room—well, Thalia was hovering several feet above the ground without even knowing it—and abruptly halted at the sight before them.

Thalia punched her cousin in the chest. “Percy, you boob!”

He clutched his upper chest, frowning, carefully setting the brown puppy down on the couch. “What?”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “We thought there was a monster in here. Why didn’t you call to let us know?"

“We shouldn't have given him a spare key," Thalia commented regretfully.

"This_,_” he said defensively, “is my Christmas present to my favorite little guys. He's a boxer and pit mixed, and he's an affectionate little guy.”

Reyna scowled, but he laughed boisterously as she took eager possession of the puppy. Her expression was almost unreadable, but Thalia knew she had fallen in love with him already.

Jason waddled into the room, wearing only his Winnie the Pooh printed diaper, and he stumbled excitedly into Thalia's waiting arms. She knew better than to think he wanted to hug her good morning—his rich, dark eyes—eyes she loved so dearly—were locked on the fur baby in Reyna's arms. He giggled and patted their new friend on his fuzzy white snout. 

"Mama! Up!"

Thalia glanced down and eyed Achilles in exasperation. Percy grinned, hefting Achilles into the air and holding him up to the puppy.

"What do you want to name him?"

Achilles eyes lit up. "Unka Pussy!"

Reyna cleared her throat. 

Thalia smirked, enjoying the offended look on Percy's face.

"No, we can't name him after Uncle Percy," Reyna said, trying to hold back a small smile of her own. She pursed her lips in thought. Apparently coming to no conclusion, she turned her soft gaze to Thalia. "Pick something easy for them to pronounce."

Thalia hesitated, knowing damn well she had this name prepared for years. "What about...Billie?"

Percy disguised his laugh with a cough, but the sound was masked anyway by the sound of her boys echoing, "Billie! Billie!"

Reyna smiled and it made one just like it spread across Thalia's face. "They like it." She nuzzled Billie's nose. "Is that your name? Are you Billie?"

He licked her face in response, rousing a surprised chuckle from her.

Percy crossed his arms and leaned back a little, a proud smirk stretching his lips. "Uncle Percy did good."

Rather than punch him in the chest again to take him down a notch, Thalia kept her eyes glued to Reyna. The pure joy in her face—the gleam in her dark eyes, the blinding love in her smile—was too difficult to look away from. "Uncle Percy did real good."


	2. Zoo Trip

“Mama, I wanna see the big one!”

“The big one?” Thalia asked. “You mean the elephants?”

Reyna smirked as she watched Achilles tug on Thalia’s hand insistently, tugging her to the nearest exhibit.

“No, I mean the monkey!” Achilles corrected, pointing to the large gorilla, grinning. “See the monkey, Mama?”

“Gorillas aren’t the biggest,” Thalia pointed out, her lips twisted in amusement. “If you want to see the biggest—”

“They bigger than me!” he argued. “Really bigger!”

“Humor him, would you?” Reyna asked, holding a slumbering Jason on her hip. His little head lolled around on her shoulder. He had passed out during the twenty-minute train ride around the zoo grounds.

Thalia mocked the sound of a tiger roaring and hefted Achilles into the air, tickling his belly as he squealed and squirmed.

Reyna laughed lowly, pinching Thalia’s ass. “Humor him quietly. One of our cute little demons is sleeping.”

“J sleepin’, Mommy?” Achilles asked rather loudly, experimentally poking his brother on the bottom of his light-up sneakers, causing them to light up in an array of blue, green, and yellow.

“Not anymore,” Reyna answered with a sigh, glancing down at Jason as he picked his head up and started rubbing his amber eyes.

“What’s wrong, J-Man?” Thalia questioned immediately, looking away from the uninteresting exhibit. “Still sleepy?”

Achilles’s little hand was starting to get extremely sweaty to hold; it was over ninety degrees outside. Thalia made up her mind that she wanted to leave. They had already seen most of the zoo—the tigers, the giraffes, the kangaroos (Jason’s favorite, he announced fairly loudly), the butterflies, and even the snakes, which Thalia had definitely _not _enjoyed.

Reyna smiled fondly, picking up on Thalia's subtle hints, ruffling Jason’s curly blond locks. “Are you ready to leave?” Jason shook his head. “No? Do you not want to stop and get something to eat?”

Thalia sent Jason a desperate look. _C’mon_, she tried to plead with her eyes. _Mama wants cheeseburgers. _

He didn’t seem to pick up on the hint. “Cheetah.”

Reyna shook her head. “Use your words, son.”

“I wanna see the cheetahs, Mommy.”

“Good boy,” she acknowledged, kissing his forehead softly. She glanced to Thalia, who looked like she was about to blow a gasket. “I don't think we should go see the cheetahs again. It's getting late.”

“But—but—but I use my words, Mommy,” Jason argued, his face contorted in confusion. “You said good boy.”

“J, no,” Reyna said firmly. “We are going home.”

When he started to pout and crossed his arms over his chest, Thalia stepped forward, her face fully expressing her retreat.

“Don’t you back down, Thalia Grace,” Reyna said, stopping her by holding up a hand. “Don’t you cave on me now. We are in this together.”

“Man,” Jason huffed. “Almost had her.”

Achilles giggled, latching onto Thalia’s leg and smiling up at his irritated brother. “We get food, J.”

Jason muttered, “I like food.”

“Don’t be mad,” Achilles soothed. “Mommy gonna get food.”

Thalia scoffed. “If you’re quiet in the car.”

“And you wipe that little pout off your lips,” Reyna added. “You’re starting to look like Mama.”

“Hey!”

“Hi, baby,” Reyna teased, leaning in to peck Thalia on the cheek.

“You’re not funny.”

“Mommy, you _are_ funny,” Jason assured quietly, twirling a lock of her hair. She had gotten tired of her sons tugging on her braid, so she had unbraided her hair.

“I know,” Reyna replied, sending Thalia a smug look. Jason always made sure to take his Mommy’s side in arguments, whereas Achilles stuck to Thalia’s side like glue. “Now, come on. We have to head home, boys.”

“Wait, Mommy!” Achilles called. “What we gonna eat?”

Reyna thought it over. “Well, what do you want me to get?”

Thalia crossed her fingers, making eye contact with her son and performing a series of hand gestures.

Achilles smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs-up, before he turned back to his Mommy. “Cheeseburgers!”

Thalia couldn’t be more proud.


End file.
